Indomitable Love
The ability to '''possess unnaturally strong love'. Sub-power of Omnibenevolence. Variation of Indomitable Emotions. Opposite to Indomitable Rage. Not to be confused with Indomitable Lust. Also Called * Enhanced/Unbreakable Love * Powerful Love * The Power That Comes From Love * Supernatural Love Capabilities Users have unnaturally strong love, enabling them to overcome any and all obstacles in existence love itself can overcome, including death, fate, etc. Through their love the user can face anything regardless of how painful or how traumatic the outcome of something can be, no matter how intense the hardship is the user will over come it. Love is the most powerful emotion, capable of feats never thought possible by making the user determined to never give up on that which they love most. Applications *Fate Denial - Love defies the fates that separates love itself. *Fear Masking - Love can make anyone brave and fearless when they have someone to fight for. *Hyper Connection - Create an incredibly strong bond. **Bond Empowerment - Be empowered by the strong bonds you make. *Indomitable Compassion - Real love is more the a feeling, it's an act that we share for others. *Indomitable Happiness - Love can grant intense happiness beyond comprehension. **Soulmate Connection - A bond bound to pure love. ***Eternal Bond - Transcend the bond of love beyond its boundaries. *Indomitable Sexuality - Lovers have a romantic love and sexual need for one another. **Indomitable Lust - Have a strong lustful desire towards ones true lovers. **Sex Empowerment - Lovers tend to feel stronger and safer when their together. *Life Transcendence - Exceed ones own boundary of life through love. **Death Negation - Love is a force not even death can stop. *Love Empowerment - Become empowered by Love. *Magnetic Friendship - The love that comes from friendship can be a very magnetic one. **Companion Allegiance - Have noble companionship with the friend you love. **Undying Loyalty - Be loyal and protective of someone you love to the very end. *Self-Love Inducement - To love oneself out of self-acceptance rather then arrogance is an important thing. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength from your love. **Determined Strength - Summon all the determined strength you have to fight for what you love. *True Love's Kiss - With a single kiss of true and pure love to overcome anything. **Healing Kiss - A kiss from love to heal anything even death. **Spell Negation - Destroy any spell with the kiss of pure love. Associations *Indomitable Emotions *Indomitable Rage *Indomitable Will *Love Energy Manipulation *Love Manipulation *Meta Love Inducement *Soulmate Connection Limitations *Love may blind the user to reality. Known Users Gallery ichihime-bleach-pairings-33886446-900-636.jpg|Orihime Inoue (Bleach) has pure, unconditional love for Ichigo Kurosaki which is so strong she emphasized his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt. Jesus-Saving.jpeg|Legend says that Jesus Christ’s (Christianity) love for mankind proved to be so great that even when he was being crucified by those who hated him, he begged his father (God) to forgive them for their lack of moral awareness and ignorance, proving himself to be a better man than most. Kurumi Tokisaki & Shido (Date A Live).jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) loved Shido extremely dearly, to the point she time-traveled countless times desperately to saved him from inevitable death. File:Star_saphires.jpg|Star Sapphires (DC Comics) are given strength by love. Tanjirou's Empathy.gif|Kamado Tanjirou (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) Akira (Devilman Crybaby) Flirting.gif|Akira (Devilman Crybaby) despite having the body and power of a devil his heart is still human capable of unconditional love. Peter Petrelli.jpg|According to Charles Deveaux, Peter Petrelli (Heroes) has the power to love unconditionally which proves to be his greatest power yet. Anastasia-and-Will-True-Loves-Kiss-1x13-And-They-Lived.jpg|Will Scarlet's (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) love for Anastasia was so strong and true that he could break Jafar's love spell. Itachi.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) was one of Leaf/Konoha's greatest patriots who loved his brother greatly. Peter Parker the Amazing (Earth 616).jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) WB_F8_Lily_Severus_looking_at_each_other_young_flashback_HPDH2-07931.jpg|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) held everlasting love towards Lily Evans even after her death, until the day he dies. Kenshiro, The Savior of the Last Century and the World's Strongest Man.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Shin & Kyou Kai Kingdom.jpg|Kyou Kai and Shin (Kingdom) Purple_Raven_Character.png|Purple Raven (Teen Titans series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Love-based Abilities Category:Rare power